


Is That Alright?

by TheQueensGuard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueensGuard/pseuds/TheQueensGuard
Summary: “He loves you, you know that?”“I’m here because I love your brother."Jon and Daenerys saying ‘I love you’ for the first time





	Is That Alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot that popped into my head yesterday. Pure fluff! Enjoy!

 

Jon loved being awake when the sun came up in the morning. It was something that took his breath away when he first started manning the wall. As the days got shorter and the sun hid until midday, Jon had come to appreciate that specific shade of periwinkle that made everything feel calm and quiet. On the boat he watched the sunrise through an open sliver between the thick burgundy window dressings. It would be another hour before the light came spilling into the cabin, pouring thin lines of pale yellow over his face and arms. He was content to lay in this warm bed with the motion of the water rocking him into a trance. His eyes fixed on the window, his arms fixed around one Daenerys Stormborn.

They found themselves this way more often than not during their sail towards White Harbour.

Always in her bed.

Always naked.

Always wrapped around each other.

Sometimes, they slept. Although seldomly at the same time. She liked to stay awake late into the night while Jon slept soon after the sun and rose with it. Her eyes fluttering closed as her fingers wrapped and rewrapped his loose curls. His opened with his hands caressing her arms and back. Even in sleep, he reveled in the softness of her skin.

Other times, they talked. She recounted stories about her dragons and her friends. He told her childhood stories and tales about the wall. All while his arms remained curled around her and her small hands traced patterns on his skin.

Mostly, they had sex. Her lithe hips rocking him to bed like a lullaby. His sleepy, slow hands caressing her awake until they were joined. Her fingers intertwined with his above her head or tangled in his hair. Gripping. Pulling. Pushing. Their movements slow and languid until she gasped her release and pleaded his name. Their bodies so close that Jon found himself wishing he could disappear inside of her.

They existed in this routine of formality and traditions. Then at night, they locked the door and exchanged pieces of themselves for a few hours of comfort. Jon found that the closer they got to their destination, the more of themselves they gave away. Like they were afraid that the bubble they built on the boat would pop the minute they docked. They told each other what seemed to be random anecdotes but were, in fact, the fulcrums of their life‘s journey. They poured generously into each other and greedily devoured what they were given. All in preparation for a drought that was sure to hit them in unpredictable ways.

So, Jon watched the sky. His hands moving in time with her deep rhythmic breathing. He waited and watched until she twitched in his arms and let out a shallow breath, breaking through his calm, trance-like state.

“Why are you awake?” She asked. Her voice high and thick with the dregs of sleep. “It’s too early.”

He smiled lazily as she burrowed her head into his shoulder. Huffing at the way his body tightened in response to her.

“It’s only early because you refuse to sleep at a decent hour.”

He could feel the vibrations from her groaning deep in his chest and could not stop himself from laughing and jolting her when he felt her lips move against his bare skin. A small ‘shut up, Jon Snow’ making it to his ears. Daenerys pressed her lips to the hollow of his neck and then again to his jaw. She let her lips linger, nipping at the hair roughed skin there before moving to his lips. She kissed him gently.

Once.

Twice.

Then parted his lips for their tongues to meet. He waited for the part that had become routine and when he heard it, he hardened underneath her. She moaned, soft and quiet. Then she rolled on top of him and tucked her face into his neck. Settling there until they were pulled apart by one duty or another. One meeting or another.

“We’re getting closer to White Harbour.” He grumbled, his eyes fixed on the window again. “I think we’ll be there by tonight and we can start towards Winterfell tomorrow morning.”

Daenerys hummed and pressed another kiss to his chest.

“Our last morning together before I face the Northerners?” She sat up a bit, adjusting herself on top of him and settling her chin on his breast. “I’m less than excited about that.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you all of my old hiding spots.”

She giggled and pulled herself closer to him. Jon kissed the top of her head and let his hands run down her bare back.

“You’ll love it, Dany.”

“Will I? There is so much snow.” She raised an eyebrow at him as she spoke. “I might freeze to death before the Night King is anywhere close to Winterfell.”

“I’ll keep you warm.”

Daenerys hummed low and deep at what he was implying.

“What about your sister? If she’s as skeptical as you say she is, I don’t think we’ll be getting any time together.”

Jon gripped her hips and rolled her underneath him, taking his time kissing her neck. His beard tickling her. She let out a syrupy laugh that made him close his eyes in contentment. He wished there was a way to freeze time. Burn it into his memory. Bottle her in this moment so he could have her like this whenever he pleased. This sweet, soft girl that giggled and looked at him with smiles that took his breath away.

“What?” She whispered between them.

He hadn’t realized that he was staring.

“We better make the most of our time left, then.”

“Yeah?” The questions in her eyes were almost too bright to ignore. “You’ll miss me?”

Jon nodded with a smile on his face. The one where his eyes crinkled and his cheeks sat high on his face. Dany wanted to kiss all over him when he smiled at her like that.

“Why?”

“ _Why_?” His eyebrows furrowed as he pushed back to see her whole face.

“Mhm.” She gave a sharp nod and gave him her serious ‘throne room’ face. “I’m waiting on your answer, Jon Snow.”

His face went blank until she raised her eyebrows. The challenge and curiosity were clear on her face.

“I’ll miss you because you’re a great kisser.”

He saw a flicker of indignation as she opened her mouth to argue but he kissed her before she could get a word out. She was rough with him—like he knew she would be—pushing her tongue into his mouth and using her teeth to pull at his lip. Her fingers clawed at his biceps, latching onto him like he would ever want to escape. And when he pulled away, he could see that she burned for him. He leaned in for a quick kiss and positioned himself more carefully.

“Are you avoiding my question?” She asked with narrowed eyes and swollen lips.

He simply shook his head, using his left forearm to prop him up and his right hand to guide himself into her. How could he possibly tell her in words? There had never been anyone like her. Didn’t she know? He would miss every single thing about Daenerys Targaryen the moment she was out of his sight. The small sigh that leaves her lips every time he presses into her. The way she throws her head back into the pillows. He would miss the curve of her neck and the flutter of her eyelids. The way her fingernails scratched at his back and dug into his skin. He used his hand to run down the leg that she kept hitched around his waist and leaned forward to kiss the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

“I’ll miss you because you keep me so warm.”

She choked out a laugh and caressed his face.

“I thought you were supposed to be keeping me warm?”

“Yeah...well…I don’t have the means that you do.” He answered with a grin, thrusting a little harder and stroking the slick, swollen skin between her legs. “I actually have quite a few reasons why I’ll miss you.”

“I haven’t heard a single good one.” She teased, between shallow breaths.

He could tell by the way she was breathing that she was close. And he would miss that, too. Morning Dany. Who came undone so easily underneath him. Above him. Next to him. Morning Dany liked it slow and quiet like the night that he first had her. Deliberate strokes that made her groan out her orgasm.

“Jon.” This time she gasped. Her voice squeaking as she called his name. “I’m waiting.”

Daenerys liked eye contact. She watched him with intense, bright blue eyes. A blue so clear that he could fall into them. When he made love to her, slow and steady. Their bodies glued together with sweat. She watched him with eyes wide open. Closing them only to breathe him in when they kissed. And when she fucked him into the bed, she looked down at him through heavy-lidded eyes that darkened with pleasure. Still he waited.

Stroking.

Thrusting.

Kissing.

Rubbing.

Until they were both grunting and moaning out measured breaths of pleasure. Until she’d closed her eyes, the visual of him too much to take in when her body was so overwhelmed.

“When we’re in Winterfell…”

“Jon...I can’t.”

He knew she was ending their little game. If he wasn't talking dirty, she didn't want him talking at all. But he had already decided. She would hear him whether she wanted to or not.

“When we’re in Winterfell…” And he paused. Kissing her deeply until she opened her eyes again. “I’ll miss you because I love you.”

This time _he_ would be the one watching _her_ intensely and for a moment their eyes were locked in silence. But she surprised him. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer. Kissing him until her mouth fell open, making way for short gasps that served as prelude to the raucous calling of his name. And when he finally spilled inside of her, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as she could. So he settled. His arms on either side of her, allowing her to cradle him to her chest. One of her hands nestled in the curls above his ear while the other lazily stroked a pattern from his shoulder blades down his back.

“Dany…”

She hummed softly, tapping her fingers on his shoulder before resuming the calming pattern she’d created.

“I just wish…” She sighed so deeply that he could hear it in her chest. “I wish we could have our own red door and lemon tree. Somewhere we could hide away.”

Then she was silent and they stayed that way. Wrapped around each other until their sweat glistened bodies were cold enough for furs and the sun shone brightly through the small crack in the curtains. And pleasant dreams swirled behind their eyelids and advisors were banging at the door. And when they were all wiped down and dressed for the day, Jon caught her arm before she could leave.

“I meant it...what I said. I meant it.”

Her eyes were small and crinkled at the corners but she nodded and answered even though he could tell she did not want to.

“I know.” She answered before leaving him alone in her room.

It wasn’t until they finally reached White Harbour. They were standing together. The backs of their hands and fingers touching slightly as they waited for horses to be brought to them. She turned to look at him and grabbed his hand swiftly to rub his fingers with her thumb.

“I love you, too. I’ll miss you when we’re in Winterfell because I love you, too.”

The moment ended too quickly. She dropped his hand and looked straight ahead, climbing on to her horse as if nothing else mattered. The look on his face, though. The shell shocked way that his chest deflated and all of his breath left his body. She felt like she could breathe. They were headed to Winterfell. And nothing felt better than the coy looks that passed between them. Looks that said

I love you.

 _I love you_.

I love _you_.

* * *

_I want you_   
_To look right in my eyes_   
_To tell me you love me_   
_To be by my side_   
_I want you_   
_At the end of my life_   
_I wanna see your face when I fall with grace_   
_At the moment I die_   
_Is that alright?_   
_Is that alright?_

_Is That Alright? - Lady Gaga_


End file.
